<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only the Flowers Will Know by Kendra_Storm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194015">Only the Flowers Will Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Storm/pseuds/Kendra_Storm'>Kendra_Storm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Storm/pseuds/Kendra_Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur stop by a flower field on their journey, and Merlin makes Arthur a flower crown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only the Flowers Will Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Merlin, what are we doing out here?” Arthur was barely able to hide his amusement under an exasperated facade.</p><p>“Isn’t it beautiful?” Merlin spun in a circle, his arms wide. He was speaking of the field of wildflowers they had stumbled across along their journey, but as the setting sun’s final rays cast Merlin’s face in a golden glow, Arthur couldn’t help but think of him as being beautiful.</p><p>Arthur shook his head softly, finally letting a smile slip out. “It’s nice, Merlin, but we need to get going.”</p><p>Merlin stopped his twirling and sent a glare his way. “It’s almost nightfall, anyway. Why can’t we camp here where it’s pretty for once?”</p><p>“Fine.” Far be it from him to deny Merlin anything, especially when it causes him to beam at Arthur like that.</p><p>Merlin immediately plopped down, beginning to pick flowers. Arthur sighed and went about starting a fire and setting up his tent, because what was his manservant good for anyway? After everything was set up, Merlin made his reappearance, of course.</p><p>“Here.” Arthur turned around from where he was setting down his rucksack to find Merlin a bit too close. Arthur’s heart began to stutter as Merlin gently placed a flower crown onto his head. Merlin’s hands lingered, and Arthur caught his wrist, just letting it rest in his hand.</p><p>“How do I look?” Arthur was breathless, his voice coming out in a whisper as he stared into Merlin’s eyes.</p><p>Merlin laughed, though it was more of a soft exhalation. “Dashing as always.”</p><p>A little bit of truth seemed to shimmer in that statement, and Arthur’s heart clenched. Arthur brought Merlin’s hand down between them, letting his eyes follow it, trying to calm himself and the heat that was beginning to emanate from his cheeks.</p><p>“Thank you, Merlin.”</p><p>That night, they slept closer than usual, and if their hands found each other again, only the forest and the flowers knew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>